From Me to You
by Camille A L
Summary: Season finale One-shot of Tahnorra


Kimi ni Todoke | 私からあなたへ | From Me to You

* * *

He watched as the first tears rolled down and collided with the ground. The parched latter rapidly sucking in the gentle taste of pain. Because to Tahno the rain meant that the world was sad, and like everything that lives, it feels sorrow.

He felt remorse. He felt regret. He felt dead.

He had been too cocky, too arrogant, too nonchalant. And as a result, he was led through one of the most unforgiving pathways to go through. Because it was torture, and he now knew what real punishment felt like. What it is to leave behind his pride. To leave behind his life. But not because he wanted to - no. In fact he obviously didn't welcome the abrupt change. He would do anything to eradicate the hollow feeling in his chest. To have that part of himself he lost back. Because the young man now knew the consequences for his actions. And in the mist of it all, he felt inclined to loose all hope.

The prickling shower fell on his back and shoulders, but not a heavy burden like the one he carried inside his own self. Because the guilt he felt was heavier, and sincerely the sharp piercing icicles were nothing but a sad remainder. Just the faint memory of what he had loved most, the only thing he had been most secure about in his life. The only thing that kept him going. The only thing that would always accompany him through good or bad.

And it was water.

His bending.

One of the most valuable things you can be granted. Those born as benders are destined for bigger purposes than measly fights. And Tahno knew this but he had failed to acknowledge it at the right time, when he was supposed to see the error in his doings. When he was too involved to remember what was it that led him that way. He had been too late in seeing how consumed his soul was while brewing glory. How much he invested in intimidating others inside and outside of the ring. How forgetting his own being made him into his darkest version.

And now he had lost it all. Because the raven-haired man had no idea of what to do with his life now. Because he had lost the one ability that made him who he was. To him it was all over and he would have to start anew. Only this time he'd make sure to keep on the better light of him. Because everyone has good and bad in themselves. And Tahno had fallen into the darkest pits of his soul, becoming the worst person he could be. Forgetting those humble days back at home where he'd previously been bullied too. Because he was too weak. Because he got his bending too late.

Yes. As hard as it is to believe, Tahno was a slow bender. And before he had achieved his power, he himself, the hunter, had been hunted.

His siblings got their bending at the age of three as latest. He had gotten his powers at the age of seven. And during those long years, the lanky boy had been teased mercilessly, humiliated because he was too easily picked upon, and had no will or strength to fight back. Like Tahno himself called those years, it was the Dark Age of his childhood. Poor thing always came home with bruises and cuts. His parents were worried, and his siblings were not as supportive so he preferred to close off into his self, not letting anyone in. Because when you're a child you always try to run from your demons. And he was running from them as fast as he could.

That was, of course, until one day his patience broke.

He was coming back home from school, walking along the damp marshes, a path he knew by memory. Suddenly he felt the rocks on his back, each throw harder than the last. The calls and the hoots, all for him to react. To break his barrier. But Tahno kept on, deciding to ignore them all, focusing on the circles the tree roots drew in the water. Slowly growing bigger and bigger and bigger.

It was then, when there was too much silence, that he felt the jab on his shoulder. One of the kids was using his bending to call his attention. And before he knew it, the whip had lashed around his ankle, drawing him onto the ground. The poor boy, now sprawled on the floor glared angrily at the four brutes who surrounded him, all armed with rocks. One hit his leg, and he quickly went into a sitting position, whining at his bloodied hands, covered with pebbles. Two hit his shoulder, to which he tried to turn and cover his face, but all he could do was stare at his scarlet colored hands. Three hit the juncture of his neck, earning an angry hiss as Tahno tried to stand, his eyes already watering. Four took his time before it hit his shoulder painfully, the dark haired boy trying to dodge. And he didn't hold back anymore.

Angered, a muffled cry broke the atmosphere as he launched a six-meter wave of water towards them. He could do more, much more, but at that age the height of the wave is incredible, including that it scared the other children to death. How he looked to them, well, he had tears streaming down his face, but you could not see his eyes, for his long slick hair fell over like a veil, and you could only see the stains that trailed down his cheeks. His stance was defensive and his hands were up in the air, giving instructions to the water as it coiled like a snake, falling and growing while he held it back. Like a rabid dog awaiting it's order to kill. And to the kids he looked like a monster.

Needless to say, they ran away and never looked back.

Behind him the water went back into place, as calm as always, and he sagged on his feet, smiling for the first time in a long while.

Then he fainted.

The abuse of using so much energy had taken a toll on him, and that's how he was found later on. Curled on the floor, unconscious. Later that day, when he woke in the middle of the night, crying, but now in his bed, his mother came rushing. She wanted to tend to her gentle youngster, the only non-bender in the family. She had been so scared when she saw him lying there on the ground next to the marshes, and the injuries on his hands, that she had stayed awake all night to be there when he woke. However he took her by surprise and hugged her tightly, a smile playing his features. She asked what happened, but he continued sobbing happily. At the end, when she asked why he was crying for the third time, he smiled brightly at her and told her those were tears of happiness. Because he had bended. He was a water-bender. Just like his parents. Just like his siblings.

The memory of that day always made Tahno smile, but currently as he walked under the rain, he didn't know how to feel about it.

That day he had found his passion. What he was best at. What made him who he was.

That day he was left alone. Became a loner. Became feared and ambitious.

After his new found ability he wanted to master it, to become the best he could be. To be a champion among other benders. To have others come to him and see him as he saw himself. But he was too consumed in the idea to notice how he scared others away even more so, and that in his teenage years he had not one friend.

Republic City was one of the biggest errors in his choices. Because he moved here. He started bending for a living. He made friends out of his fame. And he believed he was happy. Being lonely for so long made him as happy as could be, even though his friends were only his friends because of his reputation. The most desperate wishes of his young life fulfilled falsely. He became popular, looked up at, and a famous figure. What else could he want?

So now as Tahno reflected on his actions, he could tell that the city he currently lived in was a city of temptation. And while he walked under the icy rain, he saw the fault in his actions. At the end he didn't run from his demons, or confront them either, no.

At the end he became them.

Now Tahno felt lost, so so lost, that he was sure that for him there was no hope.

No going back.

* * *

The drumming of the drops subsided quickly. The rain was gone. And so a large part of himself.

Tahno stepped in a puddle, picturing those old rainy days when he would play with the shallow water and find himself bored out of his mind. At the moment he didn't feel bored at all, but intrigued, as the circles called down back to a motionless little pond.

He was making his way across the park now, sure that he had to return home. And not home here in the city. Home back at the swamps. Where his family will take him in and maybe give him some time to think. To find some order. Because his life desperately needed that now, and it was in ruins.

The scenery was a dull green around him as the skies were still gray. Tahno didn't even bother looking up, so he walked in a subconscious manner, not really paying attention to his surroundings. His mind was still distracted, going around the idea that he would never do bending again. No matter what he tried. No matter what he did. He would not be able to restore that sense of balance in himself, the security.

"Tahno!" she called.

He kept walking, oblivious to the fact that someone was calling him.

"Tahno, wait up!" This time he raised his head, looking around to see who was calling his attention.

He stopped walking abruptly in the middle of the bridge he was crossing to turn and see whom the voice belonged to. And the owner was no other than the lovely Avatar Korra.

She was running after him, calling his name. And he was surprised. What did she want with him?

"Hello, Uh-vatar." he told her, though his voice was not as nonchalant as he made it be. Korra was a few meters from him and thinking that he never did sound worse. She just knew the cocky bastard a little and still could tell he was not himself.

The brunette was panting, given the long run after the boy. Hands on her knees, she looked up, addressing the raven-haired man.

"Tah-no.." she told him, catching her breath. "I was looking for you."

"Yeah," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Something up? Or are you just here to make fun of me?"

Korra cocked her head to the side and walked closer to him, shaking her head. She smiled. And it took him completely by surprise.

"You've always been a jerk to me. Since the moment we met." He nodded, smiling wryly. It was not one of the best moments in his life. She continued speaking. "But I'm a good person. And I came here to-" she fumbled a little with her words.

"Show me pity?" he spat, angry at the sudden remainder that he was an asshole to everyone. Her blue eyes went wide, and he softened a little, tired of keeping the facade up. The Uh-vatar glared angrily at him, and he looked down, sighing.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It's just that it hurt more than I thought it would."

His eyes remained on the ground, and Korra took a step forward, seeing how vulnerable and sincere he was at the moment. She'd never imagined that the arrogant brat would be so broken. And you could so easily tell that he was more hurt than he looked. Tahno on his part, felt relieved at admitting this to someone. Because he'd been keeping the lie for too long. First being harassed and pretending to be alright. Then being lonely and pretending to be alright. And now he had lost everything and he still kept up the act.

She nodded in understanding and crossed her arms over her chest as his fell. The latter in action brought down all his remaining walls and resistance. It didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter if Korra knew how much it hurt. It didn't matter if she saw him like this. It was the real him, after all.

"It's harder to open up to the people who know you best," she told him with a sad tone. He looked up seeing that she as well was sad. Her eyes met his and he could tell that she really knew where he was standing. "Amon took my bending too."

His jaw dropped, and he looked at her questioningly. He knew she was not lying, but it was still hard to believe. "W-what?"

She nodded. "All three of them."

Tahno had just lost one. She lost three. She lost her authority as the Uh-vatar. She lost what made Korra so... Korra.

"How?" he asked, his brow furrowing. "That can't be."

The young woman seemed uneasy of how to proceed, so he decided to coax her out of her shell. It didn't help him while he was hiding. And confronting the world was better than just hiding. So he decided to express his feelings. "I'm sorry."

Tahno should have been happy knowing that the great Uh-vatar lost her powers too. But somehow he felt sorry and closer to her. Because he knew what it was to loose so much from your being.

"It's okay," she told him. "Now I understand how you feel."

He smiled.

A real smile this time. And Korra noticed how tired he looked. And how young he was. She smiled back.

"So why are you here?" he asked, now returning back to their current situation.

"I-I came here to give you something." She didn't seem as confident as always. Tahno was surprised because the girl before him actually looked... nervous.

He frowned. "Alright."

"Can you please go down on your knees?" she asked rapidly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"What?" he asked, a little humorous, one brow up.

"Can you go down on your knees?" she asked again, this time slower and without the please.

"Yeah, I can do that." He told her shrugging. Korra looked at him expectantly and the corner of his lips twitched.

She glared at him. "Just do it."

"Oh," he feigned surprise. "You mean now?"

"Yes, now!" Korra ordered him, thumping her right foot impatiently.

"But I don't want to," Tahno smirked.

"You ungratefu-" then it dawned on her that he didn't know what she was about to give him, and so she sighed.

"Tahno can you _please _go down on one knee at least?" she asked him softly. He looked at her curiously and she rolled her eyes. "It's for your gift."

"What are you going to give me that I have to go down on my knees?" he asked, walking a few paces closer to her now. They were less than a meter away from each other, and the tension was rapidly escalating. As well as Korra's temper.

She did a quick movement of her hand and the earth shifted below him, taking Tahno dumbfounded and confused.

"What did you just-" but he was cut off by Korra placing two fingers on his forehead since he was actually kneeling before her.

And her eyes were bright, so very bright that Tahno just looked up to her, startled and not knowing what was happening. All that he knew was that he'd been in the same position before, with Amon. And when that happened he was taking his bending away.

All the sudden he felt energy surge through him, a familiar feeling going around his body. A feeling he was very fond off. A feeling he thought would be lost to him forever. Tahno was kneeling before the Avatar, arms limp at his sides as a single tear rolled down his face in recognition of what she was doing.

It was over as soon as it began and Korra's cool touch left him. The pale man opened his eyes slowly, looking up at her in awe. Korra was watching him curiously, like a child unsure if what they did would be welcomed or punished.

One second.

His heart was pounding loudly.

Two seconds.

His heart was pounding rapidly.

Three seconds.

Tahno stood and embraced her tightly.

Korra didn't know how he would react, and now, crushed into the figure that was his, it took her a moment to react too. She allowed her arms to circle his torso and hug him back. Pressed against his thick black cloak she felt relieved.

For a few seconds they remained like this until Tahno relaxed his hold and his arms fell to her waist, still holding her in place. They were still standing very close together, but Tahno would not allow her to step back. And neither did she feel inclined to. As much as she was reluctant to admit it, his presence was tantalizing, and his scent was alluring. He smelt of that soft boyish smell all boys have, leather, and cinnamon.

It was a welcomed aroma and she liked it, all the while Tahno was still clutching to her as is she were a fragile toy or treasure he'd discovered. As if he wanted to make sure she was really there. Because truthfully, Tahno did want to make sure she was there and that this had been real.

His head was bent low, next to her's, so Korra couldn't see his face unless she turned. And Tahno didn't know how he would express his gratitude. But he wanted to tell her how he felt.

The girl shivered, feeling his breath very close to her neck. Suddenly she could feel the soft brush of his lips at the lobe of her ear as they drifted across her cheek, very close to her mouth. Her breathing hitched, and Tahno had not even applied the slightest pressure yet. He pulled her closer and she was holding her breath, unsure of why she was not stopping him, of what was really happening. By some reason her hands were now on his chest, flat against the defined muscles underneath the clothing. She could feel the warmth of his body very close to hers, and it was so hot while his mouth drifted over her cheek that she didn't even think about pushing him away.

Only one push could send him sprawling to the floor, but she didn't want to. He was so close and the air was so thick that she was breathing him in. And he let out a very soft sigh that made her heart rate increase at the soft caress his breath had over her lips, even thought his lips where still far from them. Then he moved, and his face was so close she could feel the brush of his long lashes against her skin. Yet, they were not touching. Korra felt then how his heart too was pounding quickly and that just in that moment his lips finally came down to meet her tingling and teased flesh.

He had left a soft kiss just in the corner of her lips.

He slowly drifted away from her an broke all contact, letting go with a soft chuckle. Korra was flustered and wide-eyed. Tahno was breathing slowly, unsure of what just happened. She looked at him for a moment before he allowed his eyes to meet hers and both shared a silent agreement of not knowing what truly happened there. Then, Tahno looked away into the lake that expanded beneath the bridge they were in and he lifted his hand in the air. Then, he motioned for the water to rise.

And it did.

He couldn't help genuine smile that marred his features as he played with the liquid, and she couldn't help but watch him with a smile of her own. Suddenly he allowed the water to circle them while he looked up at Korra with bright eyes, she finding a familiar gleam in them back.

"Thank you," he told her.

They were still merely inches away, and if she lifted her hand she would touch his arm. So she stayed quiet, smiling in answer.

Slowly the raven-haired man let the water fall back in place, looking at the woman before him with new found admiration, and a little of something else.

"How can you do that?" he asked her. Not knowing if his how was actually about her Avatar powers, or about the way she always surprised him.

"I got my bending back and now I'm a full Avatar. I know how to restore bending."

"I can see that," he told her, feeling somewhat light-headed.

"Now, I want to share something with you." She told him, sighing. "A lesson learned, and that I think you too have. Our past holds spoilers of our future given that our inner demons present themselves based on our previous actions and therefore give two options for any situation. Either repeat the past and live in it, feeding your faults to an overwhelming sense of insecurity, or step into the present, make the right decision and save yourself from regret in the future. At first one can seem harder than the other but when weighted in a balance one can bring you down for as long as you remember. And if you're going to remember until the end of your days, try for it to be the hard path, because then you'll see how much you've changed and how you came to be. You'd see yourself, your true nature, and in your last days you'll live off all the right choices you made, laughing at the wrong ones, and regretting taking the easy way on some calls." She finished. "So please, remember this," she told him,"and remember not to beat yourself up for too long."

"But why me?" he asked her. "Why did you give me my bending back?"

"Like I said, pretty boy, you were beating yourself up. Even I was missing your jerk personality. You were not... you."

Tahno didn't know how to answer to this so he stared at her momentarily before speaking. "You're incredible."

Alright, that took Korra by surprise. Her arms were at her chest and she looked at him tongue tied. She was speechless at his comment, since she was really not expecting that from him at all. He took this as a sign to speak again. He broke the silence again, by stepping closer.

"You know, for a moment there I thought you were actually going to force me to propose." He smirked, and Korra held back a smile too, including that she became flustered again. She shook her head.

"That's not the point!" She told him. "Just remember what I told you, alright? Try to be the better Tahno. Remember this."

"Don't worry, Korra." He told her, looking down at the girl before him, now serious, but still smiling. Maybe Republic City was not such a bad choice after all. Maybe there was a reason behind this long journey and the ruckus of feelings he'd just found hidden within himself. Maybe there was more to everything than what he thought. And maybe this was fate, telling him that he is still on the right path.

She was surprised by him using her name instead of Uh-vatar, so she knew he wasn't fooling around this time.

Tahno looked up at the clearing sky that was now a deep blue, and then he looked down to meet the eyes of the person who had restored him to his own self. They were almost the same shade of blue, only that hers' was more beautiful and deep. To him she had restored meaning, and she herself was now something else in his eyes.

So he reassured her.

"You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope."

* * *

**This is just a little tahnorra fluff I was itching to write. It came to me quickly, and if you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned in my profile if you want to read some more fluff in the near future.**

**xx Camille xx**


End file.
